1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a sliding type electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of information technology at present, it becomes easier and easier to obtain necessary information from daily-used electronic devices. On the other hand, relying on the dramatic improvement of the state of the art, handheld electronic devices are developed to be lighter and slimmer. Being advantaged in portability, handheld electronic devices are popular and broadly used in our daily life.
Various types of handheld electronic devices such as bar type, folded type, rotating type, and sliding type, etc. are proposed to meet different preferences and requirements. In respect to a sliding type handheld electronic device, two bodies are slidably coupled together to be operated between an expanded state and a retracted state. Stacking the two bodies facilitates minimizing dimensions of the sliding type handheld electronic device, while the two bodies are expanded in a specific operating mode.
Generally, a conventional sliding type handheld electronic device is provided with a keyboard disposed on a lower body and a display screen disposed on an upper body. By sliding the upper body toward a side of the lower body, the keyboard on the lower body is exposed such that a user can input information into the handheld electronic device through the keyboard. However, in the expanded state, the upper body with the display screen and the lower body with the keyboard turn into parallel, which results in an uncomfortable view angle for the user as operating the handheld electronic device and thus fails to maintain both of convenience as inputting information and comfort in watching the display screen.
On the other hand, when the sliding type handheld electronic device is in the expanded state, the upper body and the lower body are partially stacked with each other, and thereby a part of the lower body is covered by the upper body. Accordingly, the available region on the lower body is restricted and the arrangement of the keyboard or other devices on the lower body is therefore limited.